Ben 10 Timeline
The Timeline is the history of events that have occurred within the Ben 10 Universe. This web page cataloging the entire history of Ben 10/The Secret Saturdays is written by Levi Church with research help from SkyeNyx. The Creation of Time *Time began when the Contemelia activated the Anihilaarg, causing The Big Bang. *After the creation of the Universe, the Contemelia sent out the Slimebiotes into space. The Slimebiotes are the ancestors of all lifeforms in the Prime Universe. 4.543 Billion Years Ago * c.4,542,998,050 BCE- 'The Earth was formed out of space debris. * The Incursean Homeworld entered a civil war that went on for eons. Millions of Years Ago * The Galvan race was not always the dominant species of Galvan Prime, they were originally kept as Pets by larger species on their planet. * A meteor struck Galvan Prime which caused extreme climate changes that wiped out the Omnivoracious, which were known as the most cunning and determined predator in the known universe. * The Galvan began to rise above their owners thanks to their superior intelligence. They have been able to outwit every existing predator in the known galaxy. * The Galvan started constructing large cities across their world. * Azmuth was born on Galvan Prime. * Azmuth created an artificial planet known as Primus. * Azmuth fell in-love with another Galvan inventor named Zennith. * After seeing a planetary alignment, Azmuth was inspired to create a sword capable of cutting though reality. * Zennith left Azmuth after she saw his obsession with creating this weapon. * An Incursean warrior learned about Azmuth's sword and stole it. He intended to use the sword to reunite his people,the sword ended up causing the destruction of Incursean Homeworld instead. * Azmuth swore to hide away the sword and he dedicated himself to peaceful science. Azmuth began developing his greatest creation (the Omnitrix) soon afterward as an apology for what he had done. Ice Age * '''c.17996 BCE- '''A decedent of Vilgax was sent back in time to the Ice Age to remain frozen forever. Bronze Age * '''c.5000-4000 BCE- '''The Kur Stone was made. * '''3100 BCE-' The Galvan visited Earth and built Stonehenge as a practical joke. * '2100 BCE- '''The warrior-king Gilgamesh, with the help of the Legion of Garuda, banished the spirit of Kur into The Kur Stone. * '''2630–2610 BCE- '''The Great Pyramid of Giza was constructed by the Tetramand race. * '''1230 BCE- '''Vilgax was born on Murray, a planet within the Shadow Realm. The 3rd century * '''231-' Sir George was born within the Roman Empire. ** George fought for the empire as a Solider. ** Though unknown circumstances, Sir George was blessed with immortality. The 10th century The Maya civilization constructed a temple to hold the Sword of Ek Chuaj. The 11th century * An alien trying to create an interstellar map was attacked by a group of knights and was locked away in a dungeon for a thousand years. The 12th century * The Dagon, an entity who has enslaved a hundred dimensions sets his sights on the Prime Universe as his next target. * '1131-' Dagon sent his army of Lucubra to Earth to pave the way for his arrival into this Universe. ** An army of Knights battled the Lucubra to stop them from enslaving humanity. ** Azmuth choose Sir George, the strongest of the knights, to wield his sword and use it to kill the Dagon. ** George names the sword Ascalon. ** Sir George battled and cut out the heart of the Dagon, but the beast would not die. So George sent the monster back into the pit from where it came and created a magic seal to block the gateway. The 15th century * '1451- '''Christopher Columbus was born. * '''1474- '''Juan Ponce de León was born in Santervás de Campos, Castile. * '''1493-' Juan Ponce de Leon arrived with Christopher Columbus on the "adventurous second voyage to America". He had hear of the Fountain of Youth in Spain and made it his mission to find it. He located the stream to the fountain in Saint Augustine, Florida. The 16th century * 'c.1505-' The first version of the Galactic Enforcers built Incarcecon to contain the criminals of the galaxy. * '1506-' Francisco Cortez was born * After finding the fountain of youth, Juan Ponce de Leon choose Francisco Cortez to be the protector of the fountain. ** Francisco later changed his name to Hector. The 18th century The Plumbers were first established by the founding fathers in the 1700s. George Washington was one of the first members. *'''January 17, 1706- '''Benjamin Franklin was born in Milk Street, Boston, Massachusetts. *'1727- '''The Plumbus Est Infinitus was first established. *'February 22, 1732- 'George Washington was born in Westmoreland County, Virginia. *'October 30, 1735- 'John Adams was born in Braintree, Massachusetts Bay. *'April 13, 1743- 'Thomas Jefferson was born in Shadwell, Virginia. *'1773- ' *'April 19, 1775- 'The American Revolutionary War began. *'April 30, 1789- 'George Washington became the first president of the United States. *'April 17, 1790-''' Benjamin Franklin passed away in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *'March 4, 1797- '''John Adams became the second president. *'December 14, 1799- 'George Washington passed away in his home Mount Vernon in Fairfax County, Virginia. The 19th century The Plumbers fought mostly paranormal and dimensional trouble until the appearance of the alien Eon in the early 1800s. * '''March 4, 1801-' Thomas Jefferson became the the third president. * 'February 12, 1809- '''Abraham Lincoln was born in Sinking Spring Farm, Kentucky. * '''October 27, 1858-' Theodore Roosevelt was born in New York City, New York. * 'March 4, 1861- '''Abraham Lincoln became the sixteenth president. The 20th century *'September 14, 1901- 'Theodore Roosevelt became the twenty-sixth president. *'May 29, 1917-''' John F. Kennedy was born in Brookline, Massachusetts. *'1920s- '''The Forever Knights first entered the United States. *'October 4, 1927- 'Construction begins on Mount Rushmore. *'October 31, 1941- 'Construction on Mount Rushmore ended. *'Summer 1945- 'Max Tennyson is born. *'1952- 'The U.S. Government's time tunnel experiment was tested. However the tunnel's chrono magnetic field was destabilized and it ripped a hole into the fabric of reality. The head scientist was hurled into the Event Horizon. He spent one hundred thousand years in a Time Vortex where he learned about the secrets of reality. **One of the assistants was nearly sucked into the vortex as well, but he was saved by Ben Tennyson who traveled 58 years back in time to prevent Hugo from becoming a trans-dimensional monster. *'January 20, 1961- 'John F. Kennedy became the thirty-fifth president. *'1962- 'Max Tennyson was offered a chance to become an Astronaut. **Max saved the life of an Anodite named Verdona from the Synthroid. *'June 1, 1962 'was the application deadline for astronauts. *'June 4, 1962-''' Neil Armstrong applied to become an astronaut. **Armstrong's application arrived a week late. *'''September 13, 1962'''-''' Deke Slayton the Director of Flight Crew Operations of NASA called Armstrong and asked whether he would be interested in joining the NASA Astronaut Corps. *'Unknown-' Magister Labrid recruited Max Tennyson into the Plumbers. *'July 21, 1969- '''Neil Armstrong became the first person to walk on the Moon instead of Max Tennyson. *'Late 1960s- Max Tennyson battled Vilgax for the first time. *'Early 1970s- '''Vilgax attempted to steal missiles from a United States military base. Max Tennyson and his partner Phil Billings were sent to stop him. Max fired a sticky bullet at Vilgax that stuck him onto an armed missile that fired into the Chimerian Hammer. It was believed by the Earth Plumbers that Vilgax had perish, but he survived and left the Earth. *'Unknown- 'Vilgax hires Tetrax to steal a crystal from Sugilite. After obtaining the crystal, Vilgax used it to power a laser cannon that could destroy planets. Vilgax invaded Tetrax's homeworld, when the people didn't bow at his feat he destroyed the entire planet to make an example of what happens when you don't obey his command. **Tetrax vowed to never let another powerful device fall into his claws again. *'Unknown- 'Max and Verdona get together and have two kids. *'1976- 'Kevin's future car was manufactured. *'1990- 'Charmcaster is born in Ledgerdomain. *'1993- 'Kevin Levin is born in New York City. *'December 27, 1994- 'Ben and Gwen Tennyson are born. *'1995- '''In southern Iraq, at the site of the ancient Sumerian city of Ur, Doc and Drew Saturday discover the Kur Stone. V.V. Argost disguised himself as a member of the Saturday's expedition crew, and stole it. **The Secret Scientists tracked Argost down to his home Weird World. They went into the house with a team of 50, by the time they left there were only 7 of them left alive. Argost escaped but the Scientists got the stone back. **To keep the key to finding Kur safe, the Secret Scientists cut the Kur Stone into 3 pieces. Each piece was given to a different member of the group to protect. **Sometime afterwards, Zak Saturday was born. Early 2000s * '2000- '''Doctor Aloysius J. Animo was a researcher in veterinarian science. He had preformed experiments on animal, mutating them into horrific creatures. After he lost the Verities Award to another doctor he went mad. * After discovering his powers, Kevin destroyed the home of his family and was left on the streets of New York City alone. * The first crime Kevin ever committed was stealing a bicycle, after that Kevin started wearing a padlock around his neck as a souvenir. * In Cullowhee, North Carolina a young Zak Saturday destroyed one of the lost Judaculla Rocks which angered it's protector Tsul 'Kalu. ** Tsul 'Kalu followed the Saturdays to their home. When he was stalking Zak, Doc Saturday saw him and challenged him to a fight. ** In their battle, Tsul 'Kalu electrocuted Doc. This blinded Doc's right eye. In the end, Tsul 'Kalu came to terms with his defeat and gave his artifact '''The Hand of Tsul Kalu '''to Doc as a trophy. ** After that day, Zak started using the hand to help him control his Kur powers. * '''2003-' Arthur Beeman broke a crop circle code which saved the Earth from invasion. Summer 2005 (Ben 10) May 27, 2005 (And Then There Were 10) * Xylene was sent to transport the Omnitrix to Earth by Azmuth. It was intended to be given to Max Tennyson but things soon changed after Vilgax attacked Xylene's ship. * After Ben's class ends, he leaves school with his Grandpa Max and his cousin Gwen. They take the Rustbucket to Yosemite Park, California and begin their Summer Vacation road trip. * Professor Paradox and a Ben Tennyson from an alternate timeline enter Vilgax's ship to make sure that the timeline does not change. * Xylene fires a laser at Vilgax's ship which nearly killed him. Xylene is forced to send the Omnitrix in a pod to Earth to keep it away from Vilgax. However her aim was slightly off and so the Ben from the alternate timeline is forced to use Cannonbolt to change it's trajectory to the location of the Prime Universe's Ben Tennyson. Xylene crashed into a snowy area where she entered a hibernated state. * Ben walks into the Park and he see the Omnitrix's pod heading straight for him. The Pod was homing onto Max's DNA signature but it went to Ben instead because of his similar DNA. Professor Paradox and the alternate timeline Ben Tennyson watch as the Omnitrix jumps onto Ben Prime's wrist. Ben turns the Omnitrix on for the first time and transforms into a Pyronite. Ben freaks out being on fire at first, but then he realizes that he doesn't feel it. Professor Paradox and the alternate timeline Ben Tennyson leaves to another timeline as Ben starts a forest fire. * Still alive, Vilgax sends a giant attack drone to the Omnitrix's location to retrieve it. * After putting out the fire, the Omnitrix times out and Max tells Ben to not use the watch again. Ben disobeys his orders and transforms into a Vulpimancer. * Ben is attacked by two smaller drones sent by the giant drone to find the Omnitrix. Ben destroys one of them and Gwen destroyed the other. * The giant drone starts attacking a group of campers. Ben transforms into a Petrosapien to destroy it. Vilgax learns about his drone's failure and proclaims that the Earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix away will soon hang on his trophy wall. * Azmuth had observed Ben's actions though secret spying devices in the Omnitrix. Ben's brashness and maturity made a bad impression on him. He believed that Ben and Vilgax were no different, both desiring to use the Omnitrix as a weapon. ** He had intended to take the Omnitrix away from Ben but Max convinced him that Ben was the better choice for the Omnitrix than himself. Almost immediately he was convinced he made a huge mistake. Season 1 * As Ben begins to practice using the Omnitrix, he starts making names for his ten different alien forms. * In Washington, Dr. Animo attacks Dr. Kelly with a zombified Tyrannosaurus after stealing some components to finish his invention. Ben stops Animo from killing Dr. Kelly. Dr. Animo grew to despise Ben Tennyson after that day. * Vilgax sends out a request for Bounty Hunters to retrieve the Omnitrix from Earth. Tetrax auditions to insure that Vilgax never gets his claws on the device. Tetrax along with Kraab and Sixsix are chosen for the Job. ** The Bounty Hunters tracked the Omnitrix down to New Mexico. Ben not knowing that Tetrax is on his side is forced to defend himself against all three of the hunters. After Tetrax reveals to Ben his intentions they work together to stop Kraab and Sixsix. ** After Kraab and Sixsix are defeated, Tetrax gifts Ben a X321 Hoverboard with a holo-message attached that revealed to Ben his name. * Once when Ben went Ghostfreak to sneak into a horror movie, Zs'Skayr took control and contacted Dr. Viktor with his plains. * At an arcade in New York, Ben meets Kevin Levin. They began to become friends after Ben turned into XLR8 to defend Kevin against some thugs. ** Kevin tried to use Ben to help him steal some money. Ben realized that Kevin wasn't actually his friend and that he was being used. Ben and Kevin have a battle in a subway where Kevin absorbed Heatblast's DNA. Kevin escapes with new destructive abilities thanks to Ben. ** Ben and Kevin later have another battle under a bridge. Kevin tried to forcefully remove the Omnitrix from Ben's wrist, but the watch creates an energy feedback blast that infuses Kevin with the DNA of all ten of Ben's transformations. Ben assumes that Kevin didn't survive the blast. * After an attack from Vilgax's Drones, the biker gang leader Rojo was fused with technology from the drone. Vilgax telepathically sent her instructions to steal the Omnitrix. ** Ben transformed into Upgrade attempting to cure her, in doing so Ben saw Vilgax for the first time. Vilgax's DNA was attached to the Omnitrix, allowing him to continue sending Ben messages after he separated from Rojo.https://twitter.com/rouleau1/status/1141606917984231425 * In an Louisiana witchcraft museum, a Master Magician named Hex attempted to steal the Archamada Book of Spells. He was stopped by Ben and he lost one of his five Charms of Bezel. ** Ben gave the charm to Gwen, after she learned about it's power she used it to become a superhero, calling herself Lucky Girl. ** Hex was resurrected by one of his charms and stole the book. Upon obtaining the book he realized one of his charms had disappeared and was being used by Lucky Girl. ** Hex stole the charm back from Lucky Girl and started using the power of all five charms to make the spells of the book real. ** Lucky Girl decided to destroy the charms, giving up her hero life and ruining Hex's plains. * The planet Arburia is destroyed by a being known as the Great One. * Vilgax fully recovers from the injuries and sends Ben Tennyson a telepathic message warning him that he's coming. * On path to Mount Rushmore, Vilgax's drones attack a near by city and Ben rushes in to stop them. ** Vilgax appears in person and he successfully captures Ben. ** Max and Gwen travel to a secret Plumber Base at Mount Rushmore where Max tells Gwen the truth about his job.They take the Rustbucket crash it into the Chimerian Hammer which causes the ships systems to malfunction. *** Ben is now free but the power surge causes the Omnitrix to randomize his alien forms and it removed Vilgax's DNA stuck to the Omnitrix.https://twitter.com/rouleau1/status/1141610738441568256 ** Vilgax and Ben are battling on Mount Rushmore while Max sets Vilgax's ship to self destruct. ** Ben surrenders to Vilgax after he threatens to kill Ben's family. Vilgax boards his ship and discovers the self destruct had been activated. Ben makes his escape and Vilgax tries to teleport to a safe location but the damages to the ship caused a malfunction that beamed him into space. Season 2 * After Ben and Vilgax's first battle, Max Tennyson tells Ben and Gwen about his secret history as a Plumber. * Max's old Plumber partner Phil get's trapped within the Null Void after trying to use the Mount Rushmore's old Null Void projector to make some money. * One week after Arburia's destruction, the Great One arrives on Earth. ** Ben unlocks the Arburian Pelarota transformation in the Omnitrix, the Tennysons then realize that there could be hundreds more alien DNA samples within the watch. ** Ben kills the Great One as his new transformation. * Kevin gets trapped within the Null Void. Season 3 * Gwendolyn travels back in time to her Grandfather's 60th Birthday to bring 10 Year Old Gwen and Ben 20 years into the Future. * Gwen Tennyson steals a Spell book from Charmcaster and starts studying Magic. = Cartoon Network Action Packs = * A decedent of Vilgax traveled back in time to the year 2005 to kill Ben. He was disguised as Ben 10,000 to trick past Ben into letting him deactivate the Omnitrix. ** Before Vilgax's decedent could kill Ben, the real Ben 10,000 along with Gwendolyn appeared. Future Ben restored past Ben's Omnitrix back to normal and unlocked Arctiguana. ** After Vilgax's decedent was defeated by the two Bens, he was sent back in time to the Ice Age. ** Gwendolyn then erased past Ben and Gwen of their memories of this event. Season 4 TBA = Secret of the Omnitrix = * Ben meets Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. Fall 2005 (Destroy All Aliens) * Ben goes back to school after his summer vacation road trip. * Ben battles Azmuth's father, who was trying to avenge his son's presumed death using Galvanic Mechamorph Armor. In reality, Azmuth was not killed but was transformed into Way Big. After Ben realized the truth he battled with Azmuth in the middle of Bellwood. 2005-2006 * After the Way Big fight destroyed a large section of Bellwood, alien labor was secretly brought in to rebuild the city faster than humans could do alone. During this constructions the Alien workers built what started out as a very small camp underneath Bellwood. This camp grew over the years until it was the size of a city itself. * Vilgax begins traveling around the universe and stealing the powers of the greatest heroes from ten different worlds with the help of his new minion Psyphon. * Kevin is cured of his Omnitrix DNA mutation with the help of a Null Void Prisoner named Kwarrel. They tried to bust out of the Null Void's Prison together but Kwarrel is caught by a guard and killed. 2006 * Ben battled a rouge Galvanic Mechamorph named Malware. * Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix and gives it to Khyber the Huntsman to obtain the DNA from predators of Omnitrix Transformations. * Kevin's unique abilities are used by Servantis to create Human/Alien hybrids. He trains them to kill Ben Tennyson whom he believes is a major threat to the Universe. * After the Amalgam Kids failed their mission to kill Ben Tennyson, Servantis scrubbed all of their memories. * Kevin and Argit become friends in the Null Void and later business partners. * Ben removes the Omnitrix. 2006-2007 (The Secret Saturdays) TBA 2007 * 'September 22-' Victor Validus is fired from the Plumbers. 2008 * V.V. Argost attempted to combine the energy of Kur and Anti Kur's spirits, the mix of positive and antimatter killed him. * Zak Saturday visited the Nexus Realm and was attacked by Strike. * Kevin and Argit visit the planet Khoros to get a Tetramand Engine Block. In order to get it Kevin had to agree to marry Princess Looma Red Wind. * After a Counterfeit Isotope scam, Kevin double crossed Vulkanus and left him at the mercy of the Plumbers. They blew up Vulkanus' ship and left him stuck on Earth. 2010 (Alien Force) Season 5 * Max Tennyson and Magister Labrid began to investigate DNAlien activity on Earth. * Ben puts back on the Omnitrix to find out what happened to his Grandfather Max Tennyson. Season 6 * Ben stops the Highbreed invasion. = Alien Swarm = TBA Season 7 * Albedo creates the Ultimatrx, a new Omnitrix with the ability to evolve alien DNA to it's ultimate potential. * Vilgax finally achieves his goal of obtaining the Omnitrix. * Ben Tennyson set the Omnitrix to self destruct mode to stop Vilgax. * Ben tricks Albedo to giving him the Ultimatrix. 2011 (Ultimate Alien - Omniverse) Season 8 * Ben's secret is revealed to the world by Jimmy Jones. Season 9 * Aggregor after absorbing the power of his five alien prisoners begins his quest to obtain the four pieces of the map of infinity. Season 10 * Ben 10,000 reunlocks every transformation present-day Ben has ever used before into his Ultimatrix. * After traveling to an alternate universe, Ben battles Rex Salazar. * Azmuth destroys the Ultimatrix and gifts Ben a new Omnitrix. Season 11 * Gwen leaves Bellwood to go to college. Kevin moves with her to get a job as a mechanic. Season 12 * Feedback's DNA is readded to the Omnitrix. Season 13 * The Incursean armada invades Earth. Season 14 * Albedo creates a new Ultimatrix. Season 15 * Ben learns that Ghostfreak's true name was Zs'Skayr. Season 16 * The Plumbers shuts down the Rooters' operations in the Null Void. Season 17 * Maltruant completes the reconstruction of his body. Season 18 * Khyber is arrested by the Plumbers. The Future * '''December 27, 2012- '''Azmuth unlocks Master Control of the Omnitrix on Ben's 18th Birthday. * '''2017- '''The Limax War began ** Max loses his arm during this war, it is later replaced with a robotic arm. * '''2022- '''The Plutonian revolt occurred * Ben Tennyson starts calling himself '''Ben 10,000 * Summer 2025- '''Gwendolyn traveled 20 years back in time to Max Tennyson's 60th Birthday to bring 10 year old Gwen and Ben to the future. * Vilgax's decedent traveled back in time to the year 2025 to kill Ben Tennyson. But Ben was too powerful for him to defeat. He then stole information from Ben's computer files and learned of when he first obtained the Omnitrix and of when Ben at age 10 traveled to the future. Then he decided to travel back to the year 2005 to kill Ben as a child. Ben and Gwendolyn followed Vilgax's decedent back in time behind him. * '''2027- '''Kenneth Tennyson II is born * '''2031- '''Eon attacked Ben 10,000 at his headquarters. * '''2037- '''Ken is gifted his own Omnitrix by his father Ben. * Ben creates the Biomnitrix * Argit is elected President of the Earth * '''2041- '''Professor Paradox recruits Ben 10,000 to join his team of Omnitrix users to stop Vilgax and Eon from destroying time. * '''2210- '''Professor Paradox showed Ben, Gwen, and Kevin a future where they failed to stop Hugo from destroying the Earth. * '''3000- '''A decedent of Vilgax traveled back in time to kill Ben Tennyson to avenge his ancestor. Notes * The show was always written with a floating timeline, whatever the current series was taking place in the present. The year 2011 was chosen to be the current year of this timeline since it aligns mathematically with the supporting evidence planning the original series in 2005 and Moonstruck in 1962. * The movie Ben 10: Race Against Time takes place in an alternate timeline that branched off of the main timeline due to Eon's interference. ** However previous events referenced in the film could still have happened in the main timeline and so they will be included onto this timeline. * When exactly Ben 10: Alien Swarm takes place within continuity is debatable. Many believe that it takes place after Alien Force Season 3 within an alternate timeline and within the main timeline Ben has the Ultimatrix when the events of the movie occurred. ** Evidence for this has yet to be found, so we cannot prove or deny it as fact. In this timeline, Alien Swarm takes place between Alien Force Seasons 2 and 3. * All versions of the future seen in the show are just a few of many possible futures. We can't be sure till something happens in the present. Continuity Errors The series within the original Ben 10 Continuity aired on TV for 9 years (from 2005-2014). As Ben 10 evolved, new crew were brought in to make the later seasons that didn't see every episode previously made. As a result the Ben 10 franchise suffers from multiple continuity errors. * '''Ben 10: Alien Swarm- '''Ben is able to drive a car within the movie, but Ben was said to not have a license in the episode '''Paradox. * 'Bengeance Is Mine- '''A flashback where Ben was captured by Vilgax when he was 11 years old is shown in this episode. However in '''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 '''it was stated that Ben's last encounter with Vilgax was when he threw him into space with Way Big. Vilgax while Ben is 11 should also be traveling the galaxy and conquering worlds to build up his power. * '''The End of an Era-' Argit says that the next election is in 2032, however the episode takes place when Ben is 46 years old and so the current year should be 2041. References